Situations
by Zettaich
Summary: Miel & Limón. Se repelen y se atraen. Se complementan.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son obra y gracia de Masashi kishimoto. Si me perteneciera, esos malditos ninjas estarían desnudos. #JustSaying.

**Nota: **Serie de one-shots y/o drabbles independientes.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje obsceno. Insinuaciones. Cosas _raras_. Incoherencias. Caries (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Deberías callarte —Farfullaste a regañadientes.

—Deberías dejar tu orgullo de lado.

—Tenten.

—_Ne-Ne-ji._

—_Ten-Ten-ten._

—_Ne-Ne-Ne-Ne- ji._

—Maldición —Mascullaste por lo bajo.

Una vez más, te desplomas antes los juegos de la chica. El gran Neji Hyuga, el chico serio y callado, el chico que sin importar las circunstancias siempre se mantiene sereno y calmado, con expresión fría, mientras analiza y desglosa las mejores opciones para completar sus misiones. Sin duda alguna, un gran ninja, ¿no?, un verdadero genio.

Sí, vale, ¿pero de qué te sirve eso si siempre pierdes los estribos ante ella? Y es que, demonios, para ser un genio se supone que deberías ganar en un juego tan simple como lo es el _Jan-ken-pon*. _Deberías, cierto, pero la realidad es otra, querido_. _Sueles subestimarla y ella, simplemente, te patea el trasero.

¡Pero no es tu culpa!, por supuesto. Eres humano. Eres un hombre y posees hormonas, unas hormonas jodidamente sucias y traicioneras. Y ella sabe como exprimirle el jugo a esa, según tú, debilidad. Porque, por más que intentes concentrarte, por más que intentes enfocarte al cien por ciento en la batalla –rayos, que es un simple juego- ella siempre tiene un as de bajo la manga.

Y tal vez sea la calidez de su mirada, esa mirada que expresa a gritos que siempre va a estar ahí para ti; o la carnosidad de sus labios que exigen ser mordidos y agasajados. O tal vez esa aura tan vibrante que sólo ella puede desprender. Esa energía, esa alegría tan pura y tan arrebatadora.

O, probablemente, sean sus pequeños y firmes pechos. Porque, curiosamente, siempre que juegan, ella se coloca las camisetas más pegadas con los escotes más notables que encuentra, resaltando así las curvas de su delicado cuerpo, y claro que eso no deja nada a la imaginación.

Y tú, como buen hombre, no puedes dejar pasar eso. Y no es que tú, el gran Neji Hyuga, sea un _jodido-sucio-y-asqueroso-enfermol-pervertido-observador-de-cosas-indebidas,_ ¡No, qué tú eres el gran Neji Hyuga, demonios! Y como gran genio que se te considera, eres un gran observador y no puedes obviar detalles tan simples como esos.

_No puedes, ni quieres._

Gracias a esos malditos pormenores tú caes en sus trampas. Pero, querido, no debes sentirte mal. Al fin y al cabo, ella es tu chica y es la única que tiene el derecho de humillarte y pisotear tu orgullo, vamos que hasta suena lindo, ¿no?, bueno, las últimas siete palabras se pueden obviar, lo realmente resaltante es que ella es tu chica y es la única que te hace sentir así, tan desnudo, tan frágil…

Porque no importa cuanto trates de esconder tus sentimientos y emociones con ella, no importa cuanto intentes mantener el control. Ella es capaz de ver más allá de esa capa de hielo que te cubre, ella es capaz de derrumbar los ladrillos de tu barrera, ella lee tus ojos e inmediatamente, te desnuda con su cálida mirada de chocolate. Además, recuerda que eres un hombre, querido, eres un jodido hombre con hormonas y, ¡Se te para! Si, se te para cada vez que ella se pasa inconcientemente _–¿o será qué la muy sinvergüenza lo hace apropósito?- _la lengua por sus labios y se relame de una manera tan pícara y excitante. Se te para cada vez que miras sus pezones. Y esas posiciones, por la mierda, esas posiciones son prácticamente _Kamasutra* _en estado puro.

.

.

Y allí estás en el piso, con una Tenten que te observa fijamente a los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que ella tiene el control, que tú tienes un pequeño problemita entre las piernas y que en el cualquier momento tu autocontrol se irá al demonio.

—Yo gané, otra vez. _Ne-Ne-ji_. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no? —Se mecía seductoramente sobre sus rodillas.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí —Repusiste en un tono hiperactivo.

—No, yo quiero ir al bosque.

—Me quedaré aquí.

—No, he dicho que quiero ir al bosque. Yo gané, yo ordeno, Neji —Se cruzó de brazos y te lanzó una mirada retadora.

—Ve, si quieres, yo me quedo —Siseaste fastidiado.

—Neji Hyuga, levanta tu gran trasero en este mismo instante —Ordenó ferozmente.

—No.

—Ah, como quieras. Iré yo sola, y de paso iré a visitar a Lee, tal vez vuelva en la noche —Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en sus labios—. A ver como resuelves _ese_ problemita, Neji.

—Tsk, vayamos al maldito bosque y acabemos con esta pantomima.

Una sonora carcajada resonó por toda la sala. Tenten se colocó una camiseta de color negro tuya, por cierto, y se dirigió a la puerta.

_Una vez más Tenten gana y tú caes ante sus pies… Aparentemente._

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tomaste del brazo. La tiraste al sofá con fuerza y te colocaste encima de ella.

—Tengo un problema y tú me ayudarás a resolverlo, _Ten-Ten-ten_ —Sonreíste con malicia.

Tenten frunció el ceño, sin embargo, no resistió mucho y te robó un beso.

_Oh, chico malo, Hyuga, muy bien que planeaste todo esto desde el principio, ¡Desgraciado!_

_Jo_, pero no es tu culpa. Eres hombre. Tienes hormonas, tienes _problemas, _tienes_ necesidades _y alguien debe ayudarte a sobrellevarlos. Y nadie mejor que tu chica…

La única que tiene el derecho de humillarte y pisotear tu orgullo, _la única que logra que tu autocontrol se vaya al carajo, a la mierda y al jodido paraíso._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**1) Jan-ken-pon***_: También conocido como el juego de la piedra, papel o tijera, versión japonesa.

_**2) Kamasutra**_*: Libro hindú en el cual se tratan varios temas relacionados al sexo, entre ellos las posiciones sexuales, la seducción y otros.

_Para más información: Google._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lol, pues eso. Un pequeño relato que escribí hace unos meses. Y estaba a punto de borrarlo, hasta que decidí realizar un conjunto de historias. Well, se aceptan reviews, críticas, chocolates y zapatazos.

_See ya later~_


End file.
